El Verdadero Sentimiento De Ash (Pearlshipping)
by Ale-White19
Summary: Que pasaría tener otro objetivo aparte de ser maestro pokemon, ese objetivo es un nuevo sentimiento para ash. Ash esta confundido porque razón se siente asi. Descubre que es causado por una persona. Y esa persona desaparece y nunca vuelve a ver. Habrá dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza y celos . Ash será capaz de cumplir ese objetivo y para eso tendra que enfrentar los obstaculos.
1. Prologo

Hola Me Llamo Alejandra  
Es Mi Primer Fic  
Espero Sastifacerlo Mucho Ya Que Es Mi Primer Historia Que Hago

Prologo  
Historia: Ash tiene 7 medallas, Dawn tiene 5 listones  
Ash tiene 16 Años  
Dawn tiene 15 años  
Brock tiene 20 años  
Que pasaría tener otro objetivo aparte de ser maestro pokemon, ese objetivo es un nuevo sentimiento para ash. Ash esta confundido porque razón se siente asi. Descubre que es causado por una persona. Y esa persona desaparece y nunca vuelve a ver. Habrá dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza y celos . Ash será capaz de cumplir ese objetivo y para eso tendra que enfrentar los obstaculos.

Bueno chicos es un mini prologo

Que le parece!

y otra cosa quiero poner una pareja para competir con pearlshipping!

Estoy con pokeshipping o Advanceshipping

Ni son saben que es el pokeshipping es la pareja de ashxmisty y el advanceshipping es la pareja de ashxmay si ustedes quieren agregar otra pareja puede comentar n.n y las votada saldra en la historia.

nos vemos chicos

espero sus comentarios


	2. Capitulo 1: La Nueva Compañera

Summary:Que pasaría tener otro objetivo aparte de ser maestro pokemon, ese objetivo es un nuevo sentimiento para ash. Ash esta confundido porque razón se siente asi. Descubre que es causado por una persona. Y esa persona desaparece y nunca vuelve a ver. Habrá dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza y celos . Ash será capaz de cumplir ese objetivo y para eso tendra que enfrentar los obstaculos.

Capitulo 1: La Nueva Compañera

Narrador: Nuestro héroes se dirigen a la ciudad marina pero decidieron hacer un descanso junto al lago valor para seguir continuando el viaje. Ash obtuvo su séptima medalla y Dawn tiene sus 5 listones para entrar el gran festival. Pero un ruido llego a los oídos de todos.

- Ahhh tengo mucha hambre- Dijo ash con cara hambriento

- Siempre tienes hambre ash- Digo Dawn con sus manos en la cadera

- Pero… esta ves es porque estuve entrenando con mis pokemon todo el dia verdad pikachu- Dijo Ash viendo a su mejor amigo

- Pika Pika Chu (Claro que si Ash)- Dijo Pikachu con una sonrisa

- Brock Te Falta mucho- Dijo Ash desesperado

- Calma Ash solo dame 30 minutos y termino- Dijo Brock Concentrado en su estofado

- Bueno puedo esperar, voy a caminar, vamos pikachu- Dijo el pelinegro

- Pika (Claro)- Dijo Pikachu Acomodándose en el hombro de su amo

Dawn vio el pelinegro alejándose y solto un suspiro

- Y ese suspiro a que debio Dawn- Digo Brock con mirada picara

- Eh… cual suspiro brock- Dijo Dawn Nerviosa

- El suspiro cuando ash se fue – Dijo Brock

- No se de que hablas- Dijo Dawn Sonrojada

- Dawn Puedes confiar en mi- Dijo Brock Mirando a su amiga

- Es que.. la verdad… me gus- Dijo Dawn mirando abajo avergonzada

- Que Te gusta ash verdad- Dijo Brock Con una sonrisa

- Como Supistes- Dijo Dawn Soprendida

- Dawn siempre que te quedas viendo a ash en sus entrenamientos, Siempre te escucho hablando en las noches por ash, Siempre suspiras por el y

- Ya para porfavor- Dijo Dawn Avergonzada

- y vas a decir tus sentimientos- Dijo Brock mirando a su amiga

- No creo que sea buena idea- Digo Dawn Con mirada de tristeza

- Porque No-Dijo Brock Soprendido

- Ash Solo me ve como su amiga- Dijo Dawn

- Despues Hablaremos Me ayudas acomodar la mesa porfavor- Dijo Brock Sacando Las Cosas de su mochila

- Claro –Dijo La Coordinadora

Dawn Ayudo poner la mesa hasta vio la presencia de ash.

- Se ve tan lindo- Dijo Pensando con Un Sonrojo

- Oye Dawn Que Haces- Dijo Ash Asustándola

- Ahhhhhhh Ashhhh No Me Asustes Asiii – Dijo Dawn Con Su Mano en el pecho

- Lo Siento Dawn, Es que estabas distraída- Dijo Ash Avergonzado

- Perdon Por Gritarte Es que estaba pensando (En ti) en el gran festival- Dijo Dawn

- No te preocupes Dawn, sé que ganaras- Dijo Ash Con orgullo

- Tu lo crees Ash?-Dijo Dawn Emocionada

- Estoy Seguro, Eres La mejor entrenadora y coordinadora que he conocido- Dijo Ash mirando a su amiga

- Gracias por el apoyo Ash- Dijo Dawn Abrazando a Ash

- De Nada Dawn- Dijo Ash Correspondiendo el abrazo

Pero el abrazo no duro mucho hasta que

- Ash , Dawn Ya esta listo la comida- Dijo Brock

- Porfin Comida Ya me muero de hambre- Dijo Ash rompiendo el abrazo y se va corriendo

- Ashhhh- Dijo Dawn Soltando un Suspiro

Todos Reunidos para comer de repente apareció un pokemon

- Pika- Dijo Pikachu Mirando El Pokemon

- Que Pasa Pikachu- Dijo Ash parando de comer

- Pika Pikachu (Mira Ash)-Dijo Pikachu Señalando al Pokemon

- Ohhh Es un Jolteon- Dijo Brock Mirando El Pokemon

- Un Jolteon- Dijo Dawn Sacando Su Pokedex

Pokedex De Dawn: Jolteon, el Pokémon rayo. Cuando se enoja o se asusta el pelo de su cuerpo se convierte en agujas que disparan a sus oponentes. Absorbe los átomos cargados y pueden producir 10.000 voltios de electricidad.

- Que hace un jolteon por aquí- Dijo Brock Extrañado

El jolteon observa la comida de los pokemon

- Creo que tiene hambre- Dijo Dawn Mirando el jolteon comiendo la comida de pikachu

- Pika Pika Pika Chuuu! (Hey Es Mi Comida)- Dijo Pikachu Con Enfado

Se escucha un grito desde lejos

- Jolteon Deja De Comer De Otros Pokemon- Dijo Una Muchacha Enojada

- Jol Jol teon (Es Que Tengo Hambre)- Dijo Jolteon Con Tristeza

- Lo se jolteon ,pero podemos conseguir comida ,no tenemos que robar de otros- Dijo La Muchacha a su jolteon

- Jolteon (Esta bien)- Dijo El Jolteon Dejando De Comer

- Lo Siento Por Mi Jolteon Es que llevamos 2 dias sin comer-Dijo La Muchacha Avergonzada

- Dos Dias Sin Comerrrrr!-Dijieron Los 3 (Ash, Dawn y Brock)

- Si lo que pasa es que hace dos dos días fuimos atacados por un Ursaring y perdimos la comida en un arroyo y estoy buscando un pueblo para comer y descansar- Dijo La Muchacha

- Pues El siguiente pueblo esta en dos dia de aquí- Dijo Brock Viendo Su Pokeradar

- Queeee! Dos Dias ohhh pues creo que aguantaremos dos días mas verdad jolteon- Dijo La Muchacha Viendo a jolteon

- Jolteon Jolteon ( No Aguantare) – Dijo El Jolteon Llorando

- Yo Tampoco –Dijo La Muchacha Castaña Con Una Gota En La Nuca

- Porque No Se Quedan A Comer Con Nosotros- Dijo Brock Con Una Sonrisa

- No Quiero Ser Una Molestia Para Ustedes- Dijo La Muchacha Avergonzada

- Por Supuesto Que No,Hay Mucha Comida Porfavor Acepta Nuestra invitación-Dijo Brock

- Pues, Que Dices Jolteon-Dijo La Muchacha Mirando a su amigo

- Jolteon! (Siii) –Dijo Jolteon Feliz

- Entonces Aceptamos- Dijo La Muchacha

Todos Reunidos Comiendo El Almuerzo Que Preparo Brock

- Como te Llamas- Dijo Ash Comiendo Con La Boca Llena

- Oye Ash Que Dijimos- Dijo Dawn Con una mirada De Enojo

- No Hablar Con La Boca Llena- Dijo Ash Avergonzado

- Hahahaha Me Llamo Alejandra me pueden decir ale vengo de la región Kanto- Dijo Ale con orgullo

- De Kanto, Genial ,yo también soy de alla Me Llamo Ash Ketchum y el es mi compañero pikachu - Dijo Ash Emociado

- Pikachu (Mucho Gusto) –Dijo Pikachu De Ash

- Encantada Conocerte Pikachu- Dijo Ale Respondiendo El Saludo

- Me Llamo Dawn Vengo De La Region Sinooh y Él es Piplup- Dijo La Peli azul

- Piplup (Mucho Gusto)- Dijo Piplup De Dawn

- Mucho Gusto- Dijo Ale

- Soy Brock Vengo De Kanto Mucho Gusto- Dijo Brock Con Una Sonrisa

- Mucho Gusto Brock- Dijo Ale Respondiendo El Saludo

- Te Puedo Preguntar Algo –Dijo Dawn

- Claro –Dijo Ale Mirando a Dawn

- Porque Estas Aquí En Sinooh Si Eres De Kanto- Dijo Dawn Extrañada

- Porque Quiero Participar En La Liga Sinooh- Dijo Ale Con Un Puño Alzada

- Enseriooooo! –Dijo Ash Soprendido

- Claroo Solo Me Falta Registrarme- Dijo La Castaña Con Orgullo

- Registrarte? –Dijo Ash Confundido

- Si Registrar Para La Liga Pokemon Ya Tengo Las 8 Medallas De Gymnasio- Dijo la Castaña Mostrando Sus Medallas

- Woowwww ,Que Geniales Sabes yo también voy a participar en la liga solo me falta la medalla de la ciudad Marina y la obtendré verdad pikachu- Dijo Ash Mirando A Su Mejor Amigo

- Pika Pika (Por Supuesto Ash) –Dijo Pikachu Con Orgullo

- Enserio van A Ciudad Marina Porque Necesito Llegar Cuanto Antes- Dijo La Castaña

- Si, Para Que Vas A ir a Ciudad Marina –Dijo Brock Mirando La Castaña

- Voy a reunir con alguien muy especial –Dijo La Castaña Con Un Sonrojo Que Nadie Lo Noto

- Porque No Vas Con Nosotros –Dijo La Peli Azul Feliz

- Claroo, Porque No, Que Dices Jolteon- Dijo Ale Mirando A Su Mejor Amigo

- Jolteon (Siii) –Dijo Jolteon Feliz

- Entonces No Perdamos Tiempo- Dijo Ash Con Una Sonrisa

- Siiii Vamos –Dijo Ale Mirando A Sus Nuevos Amigos

Ale: Tiene El Cabello Castaña Hasta Casi La Cintura, Tiene 16 Años, Esta Vestida Un Pantalon Negro, Tenis Negros Con Blanco, Tiene Una Chamara En Las Mangas De Color Gris y El Resto De Color Azul Con Una Letra A En El Lado Izquierdo De Color Rojo.

Bueno Chicos Ahi Esta El Primer Capitulo

Espero Que Le Guste

El Siguiente Capitulo Saldra La Persona Que Compitira Con Dawn

Aun Esta A Tiempo Que Personaje Quiere Que Compita

Misty o May

Espero Sus Comentarios


	3. Capitulo 2: El Recuentro

Hola Chicos Perdon Por No Actualizar Estos Dias, Ya que tuve muchas tareas de la universidad, entonces aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, el capitulo Se La Dedico a Red20, NIKEguy, Red'n'Yellow, josmanava1989 y Malfoy-son.

y otra cosa gracias por los consejos De Red20 y Red'n'Yellow tienen mucha razon sobre que siempre repito la palabra Dijo, entonces segun yo lo mejore este capitulo

Espero que lo disfruten

Summary:Que pasaría tener otro objetivo aparte de ser maestro pokemon, ese objetivo es un nuevo sentimiento para ash. Ash esta confundido porque razón se siente asi. Descubre que es causado por una persona. Y esa persona desaparece y nunca vuelve a ver. Habrá dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza y celos . Ash será capaz de cumplir ese objetivo y para eso tendra que enfrentar los obstaculos.

Capitulo 2: El recuentro

Narrador: Nuestros Héroes y la nueva integrante del equipo Ale es una chica de Kanto que vino a la región Sinnoh con el mismo objetivo Que Ash Competir la liga Sinnoh. Ale tiene las 8 medallas de gimnasio mientras que Ash tiene 7 medallas por eso necesita la medalla de la ciudad marina y ahí es el siguiente Destino. Al Llegar a la ruta 222 encontró que cambiara el humor de Ash

- Queeeeeeeeeeee! –Grito Ash con Desesperación que todos los Pigdeys del bosque huyeron

- Porque Gritas Ash – Exclamo Dawn Con Sus Manos En Sus Orejas

Ash estaba en un rincón de un árbol decepcionado y llorando por la noticia. Mientras los demás preocupado por su amigo que no se dieron cuenta en un gran letrero que estaba en el principio del camino

- Dice Por El Departamento De Policía De Ciudad Marina Esta Ruta Estará Cerrado Hasta El Nuevo Anuncio – Brock Leyendo El Letrero

- Porque lo Cerraría- Dijo Dawn Confundida y de repente llego la oficial Jenny

- Porque Hay Una Manada De Tauros Furiosos Que Están Rodando Por Toda La Ruta y es demasiado peligro así por su seguridad no pase por esta ruta si no tendré que arrestarlos - Decía La Oficina Con Una Mirada De Advertencia.

- Pero… Es el único camino que puede llegar a ciudad marina- Contesto Ale Con Preocupación

- Lo Siento Señorita Estará Cerrado Hasta que- Mientras Un Castaño Lo Interrumpió

- Mi oficial Jenny Tan hermosa como siempre- Dijo Brock Agarrando las manos de la oficial- Porque mejor arréstame a mi llévame con su usted donde que el destino nos lleve hasta el final por favor acéptame llévame y podemos casar – Antes de completar la palabra Croagunk Apareció Frente De Brock, Le Golpeo En El Estomago – ay no! Eso duele – Brock con su susurro de dolor mientras Croagunk se lo lleva arrastrando.

- Que Pasa Con Ese Sujeto – Pensando Ale Con Una Gota De La Nuca

- Lo Siento Oficial Jenny, Mi Amigo También Le Afecto La Noticia – Exclamo La Peli Azul Con Una Sonrisa Nerviosa.

Mientras que Ash aun sigue en el rincón llorando, llego Pikachu Animando A Su Amo Golpeando Su Espalda Con Su Papita.

- Pika Pika Chu, Pika Chu ( No Te Preocupes Ash, Pronto Abrirá La Ruta Solo Ten Paciencia) – Dijo Pikachu Animando a Ash

- Gracias Pikachu, No Importa Que Lo Me Tratas De Decirme Pero Gracias Por Animarme- Decía El Pelinegro Con Una Media Sonrisa

- Dijo Pikachu Que No Te Preocuparas, Que Muy Pronto Abrirá La Ruta Solo Que Tengas Paciencia – Dijo La Castaña Mirando A Su Amigo Con Sus Manos Cruzados A Su Pecho

- Gracias Por La Traducción – Respondió El Peligro Con Su Sonrisa – Un Momento…. Acaso Tu Le Entendiste Lo Que Dijo Pikachu – Pregunto Ash Bien Sorprendido Mirando A su Nueva Amiga

- Claro, Porque– Contesto La Castaña Confundida

- Acaso Puedes Entender A Los Pokemon – Dijeron Brock y Dawn Sorprendido

- Bueno No En 100% Pero Si Puedo Entender a los Pokemon – Dijo Ale Con Orgullo

- Como Es Posible – Pregunto La Peli Azul Mirando A Su Amiga

- Mejor Le Contesto Después, Hay Que Encontrar Otro Camino Para Llegar A Ciudad Marina Mas Pronto Posible – Decía La Castaña Evitando La Pregunta

- No Hay Otro Camino, Bueno Eso Dice Mi Pokegear – Brock Observando Su Pokegear

- Ahorita Vengo, Espérame Aquí – Dijo Ale Alejándose De Sus Amigos

- Espera A Donde Vas – Grito Dawn- Acaso Piensa Entrar La Ruta – Pregunto Así Misma

Mientras Ale Se Dirige Por la entrada de la ruta, llego la oficia

- Acaso no entendiste Mi advertencia –Dijo La Oficial Enojada

- Quiero Averiguar Lo que esta pasando, si me permite entrar solo unos minutos por favor oficial – Decía Arrogando- Por favor

- Esta Bien Solo Te Daré 5 Minutos No Pasaras Mas de 3 kilómetros y también no estarás solos te acompañara unos de mis mejores oficiales –Contesto La Oficial- ten cuidado Señorita

- La Tendré Oficial –Saludando Como Oficial

En el corrido de la ruta ale recorrió para saber la causa de los Tauros ha pasado 5 minutos y no ha encontrado nada entonces se regreso a la salida al momento de llegar se sintió una leve temblor y ha voltearse estaba un tauro furioso corriendo hacia la castaña

- Ale Cuidadooooooooo – Grito Ash Desesperado Observando A Su Amiga sin hacer movimiento – Pikachu Ayuda a Ale- Ordeno A Su Pikachu

- Pika (Claro) – Cuando Pikachu Va Ayudarle y de repente Escucho Un Grito

- Espera, Yo lo Detendré – Saco Una Poke Ball En Su Cinturón – Ve Jolteon, Usa Onda Trueno.

- Jolteoonnn (Claro) – En Sus Espinas Salió Ondas Electrizantes y Paralizo A Tauros Que Le Dejo Sin Movimientos

- Gracias Jolteon, Regresa – La Poke Ball Absorbió A Jolteon y Lo Guardo En Su Cinturón- Ahora Que Voy A Hacer Este Tauro

- Ale estas bien, no te paso nada –Exclamo Dawn Con Mucha Preocupación

- Claro que no, estoy bien, no me pasa nada amigos –Contesto La Castaña Con Una Sonrisa

Llego La oficial Jenny con sus oficiales a mirar el tauro paralizado, se quedaron sorprendido por la acción de la castaña

- Señorita, usted causo esto – Observando al tauro paralizado

- Lo Siento, No fue mi intensión- Dijo la castaña bien avergonzada

- Estuviste increíble, Con razón que tienes las 8 medallas – Exclamo el pelinegro con emoción- Seria genial tener una batalla contigo

- La Tendremos, pero después hay que hacer con este tauro –Decía La Castaña Observando tristemente al tauro

Al momento el tauro se libero el parálisis, empezó rugir con mucha furia espantando a todos los Pokemon del bosque

- Hay Que tranquilizarlo – Grito la oficial

- Espera, El Tauro Esta Tratando de decir algo- La Castaña presto atención los rugidos del tauro hasta que pronto le entendió que estaba pasando- Hey chicos- llamando la atención a todos

- El tauro esta furioso porque alguien ataco su manada. Y que estuvo buscando el responsable, que pensaba que nosotros éramos los culpables – Respondió La Castaña- Tauro Por favor no somos los culpables- Respondió ale con sinceridad acariciando su cabeza suavemente, mientas que el tauro lo entendió, se fue corriendo por el interior del bosque

- Creo que El Tauro ya no está furioso- Decía la castaña y observo a sus amigos sorprendidos con la boca bien abierta y sus ojos de bien grandes

- No puedo creerlo, hiciste entender que se relajara- Dijo Brock Bien Sorprendido

- Yo Tampoco- Exclamo Dawn También estaba sorprendida

- Pika Pika Pika (Que Increíble, Verdad Piplup) – Observando a Piplup

- Pip Piplu Piplup ( Solo Tuvo Suerte) – Piplup Desinteresado

- Entonces, La Ruta Esta Libre, Verdad, Oficial Jenny –Pregunto El Pelinegro Con Entusiasmo

- Si Ese Tauro Va A Decir A Los Demás Tauros, Creo Que La Ruta Estará Libre, Solo Les Advierto Una Cosa, Tengan Mucho Cuidado – Respondió La Oficial Jenny Con Preocupación- Muchas Gracias Por Tranquilizar a Ese tauro – Agradeció La Oficial Con Su Saludo- Bueno Me Retiro, Quiero Agradecerlos Es Llevarlos A Cuidad Marina

- Si No Seria Una Molestia, Oficial – Dijo Dawn Con Mucha Pena

- Por Supuesto Que No, Es Una Forma De Agradecerlos – Decía La Oficial Con Una Sonrisa

- Entonces No Perdamos Tiempo – Grito Ash Con Entusiasmo

- Entonces Suban – Oficial Mostrando Su Patrulla

Los demás se acomodaron en la patrulla de la oficial, Ale Estaba En Frente, Mientras Estaba Atrás, Brock En la Izquierda, Ash En El Medio y Dawn En La Derecha. La Patrulla Comenzó a Andar Por La Ruta. Durante El Camino Dawn Estaba Sonrojada ya Que Ash Estaba A Su Lado Bien Pegaditos.

Dawn POV

No puedo creerlo, la lado de Ash no se porque me siento tan bien, además a verlo esta bien guapo y mas con esa sonrisa, porque hace mucho calor, porque me esta sudando las manos.

Que Pasaría Si Le Digo Mis Sentimientos, Acaso Me Corresponderá, No Creo, Solo Me Quiere Como Su Amiga De Viaje, Además Ahorita le Importa Mas Batallas Que El Amor. Es Mejor Que No Decir Nada

- Debes Decirle Dawn – Me Decía La Castaña Sin Mirarme

- Como –Conteste Confundida

- Jama Se Entera, Hazlo Mas Pronto Posible, Porque Si No Se Te Va a Dificultar – Respondió Ale Mirándome.

Decirle Mis Sentimientos, Acaso Hay Una Esperanza, Ella Cree Que Ash Me Corresponderá. Bueno Necesito Pensar.

General POV

Dawn Tanto que hablo en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que había llegado Ciudad Marina.

- Por Fin Ciudad Marina, Mi Siguiente Destino El Gimnasio, Vamos Pikachu –Ash Corriendo Acompañado Con Su Pikachu

- Espera, Ash, No Vallas Muy Rápido –Decía Dawn Agitada De Tanto Correr- Que Impaciente Es.

- Por Eso Algo Que Te Gusta De Ash – Dijo Castaña Con Una Mirada Picara

- Jejeje, Tu Ya Lo Sabes Verdad Mis Sentimientos Por El –Decía La Peli azul Sonrojada

- Claro, Pude Ver Tus Sentimientos, Sabes También Puedo Leer Los Sentimientos De Las Personas – Respondió La Castaña Con Una Media Sonrisa.

- Como Lo Haces y Como Lo Obtuviste - Pregunto Dawn Sorprendida

- Algo Que No Te Importa – Contesto Una Manera Fría

- Esta bien, Mejor Vamos Con Ash, Vamos Ale –Dijo Dawn Confundida Mirando A Su Amiga, Esperando Su Respuesta

- Vamos, Que Hay De Brock, Donde Esta Brock –Ale Mirando En Muchas Partes Para Encontrar a Su Amiga

- No Te Preocupes Por El, Supongo Que Esta Con La Oficial Jenny- Dawn Observando A Su Amigo Agarrando Las Manos De La Oficial

- Eh – Observando El Lugar Que Estaba Mirando Dawn y Encontró Brock Paralizado Por El Golpe Croagunk –Tienes Razón, Vamos Al Gimnasio- Acompaño A Dawn A Gimnasio

Nuestra chicas se dirigen a Gimnasio, a punto de llegar encontraron algo que cambiaria los sentimientos de Dawn. Observo En Lo Lejos Estaba Dos Personas Abrazándose Con Mucho Cariño. Dawn Sintió Su Corazón Romperse, No Aguanto Se Fue Corriendo Con Sus Mejillas Llenas De Lagrimas.

- Hey Donde A Donde Vas- Grito La Castaña con mucha preocupación –Porque Se Fue Corriendo –Pensó y busco la causa, encontró que le sorprendió mucho que su amigo estaba abrazando a una persona de pelo Naranjada con una colita en el lado izquierdo con una camisa amarilla y con un Short corto De Color Azul –Que Es Ella –Pensó La Castaña Confundida – Por La Reacción De Dawn Creo Que No Sera Nada Bueno –Preocupada Por La Peli Azul.

Quien es la persona que estaba con Ash, le deje unas pistas.

bueno chicos eso es todo!

le gusto este capitulo o no, dejen sus Reviews :)

Nos Vemos Otro Capitulo


	4. Capitulo 3: El Sufrimiento De Dawn

Summary:Que pasaría tener otro objetivo aparte de ser maestro pokemon, ese objetivo es un nuevo sentimiento para ash. Ash esta confundido porque razón se siente asi. Descubre que es causado por una persona. Y esa persona desaparece y nunca vuelve a ver. Habrá dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza y celos . Ash será capaz de cumplir ese objetivo y para eso tendra que enfrentar los obstaculos.

Capitulo 3: El Sufrimiento de Dawn

Narrador: Nuestro héroes por fin llegaron a Ciudad Marina donde Ash pueda obtener su ultima medalla para entrar la liga Sinnoh, a momento tener su batalla se encontró un gran sorpresa que destruyo los sentimientos de Dawn. Que pasara con Dawn y quien será la personas misteriosa.

5 Minutos Antes

Ash POV

- Ya casi llego, no puedo esperar- Estaba Emocionado- Verdad Pikachu –Le dije a mi mejor amigo

- Pika Pika Pika Chuuuu ( Yo tampoco, vamos a ganarrr)- Me decía Pikachu alzada su papita al aire

Corrí todo mi fuerza, es que estaba emocionado ya que tendría la ultima medalla para entrar a la liga, después tendré una batalla con ale, no puedo esperar que no me di cuenta que me tropecé con una roca que me caí en el suelo, eso me dolió y aun seguía en el piso de pronto escuche algo familiar

- Esta bien? –Me pregunto una chica que me ofrecía su mano para levantarme, pero su voz me hace conocida

- No te preocupes, estoy bien solo no me fije por donde iba, gracias por ayuda- Me di cuenta que la voz era Misty, no puedo creerlo Misty enfrente de mis ojos, de pronto escuche varios quejillos pero no le di importancia porque aun seguía observándola

- Pikapi (Quítate Ash) – Escuche que decía mi amigo pero no me di cuenta que le estaba aplastando, después sentí una gran descargar eléctrica que me quede todo paralizado de dolor

- Ash, por dios estas bien, no te paso nada –Me dijo Misty con una cara de preocupación

- Creo que estaré bien, solo dame un minuto por favor para recuperarme –Sentía un gran dolor aparte de la caída también me dolía todo el cuerpo aun siento la electricidad

- Hola Pikachu, Hace mucho que no te venia –Decía ella con una gran sonrisa

- Pikaaaaaaaaa Pikappiiiii ( Yo también ,Misty te extrañeeeee) – Mi Pikachu se lanzo a los brazos de Misty con cariño

- Yo también Pikachu – Misty correspondió el brazo de mi mejor amigo con mucho cariño

- No quiero interrumpir su bello momento, pero necesito ayuda aquí-Me Sentí ignorando que mis mejores amigos se abrazaban mientras que yo estoy sufriendo de dolor en el suelo.

- Lo siento mucho Ash- Bajo Mi Pikachu, me ayudo a levantarme

- No importa , Misty no puedo creerlo que estas en Sinnoh, pero porque estas aquí- Le pregunte bien confundido pero a la ves estaba sorprendido

- Bueno Ash, Vine por unas vacaciones ya que estar en el gimnasio es mucha presión, ya que tus hermanas que no te ayudan –Me contesto de una manera enojada

- Entiendo, pero porque en Sinnoh ,si hay tantas regiones, si se puede saber –Le Pregunte una vez mas porque seguía confundido

- Es que pensé en ti Ash, es que la verdad quería acompañarte el resto de tu viaje, además me dijo tu mama que ya tienes 7 medallas de gimnasio, luego estuve investigando que tu ultima medalla es la Ciudad Marina, vine aquí para apoyarte en tu combate con el líder de gimnasio y también apoyarte en la liga – Me respondió con un gran timidez, pero a la vez se veía adorable, pero me a la ves me sentí tan feliz que Misty esta aquí para apoyarme en el combate y la liga, tan emocionado que le di un gran abrazo, vi que también me correspondió mi abrazo me sentía el chico mas feliz de mundo, pero sentía calidez que nunca supe es, pero me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, cuando escuche un grito que se rompió el momento

- Hey a donde vas- Reconozco esa voz, rompí el abrazo, al momento de voltearme vi a ale observándome como si tuviera algo loco, pero también estaba observando a Misty, vi en lo mas lejos una peli azul corriendo muy rápido pero lo reconocí que era Dawn, que habrá pasado porque se fue Dawn

- Ale, porque se fue corriendo Dawn –Le pregunta a ale, pero me contesto de una voz que no reconocía

- Es algo que no te importa, si me disculpa tengo que ir por mi amiga –A momento de preguntar, Ale se fue corriendo atrás de ella, porque me contesto esa manera, hice algo para que se molestara, que le paso Dawn

- Ash, quien era – Me dijo Misty con un seño fruncido

- Ella es Ale, es una chica que topamos en la ruta 222 que también va a participar en la liga Sinnoh y ya tiene las 8 medallas –Le Decía a Misty

- Ohhh, bueno que tarde es supongo que el gimnasio esta cerrado, porque vamos a un Centro Pokemon me gustaría saludar a Brock –Me sugiero Misty era buena idea además tengo hambre mañana tendré mi combate

- Buena idea Misty, vámonos Pikachu- Pikachu salta hasta en mi hombro, de ahí nos fuimos a Centro Pokemon, durante el camino me sentía preocupado por Dawn, no entiendo porque se fue corriendo. A la mejor tenia que ir a comer, al baño bueno le preguntare en el Centro Pokemon supongo que estará ahí.

Dawn POV

Sabía que vendría, lo sabía que tonta fui, entonces es verdad que ella esta aquí por Ash, esta aquí para declararse y estar a su lado. Me duele mucho siento que mi corazón que se esta rompiendo miles de pedazos, corrí lo mas fuerza que pude, de pronto choque sentí un gran dolor en la espalda y en mis manos, hasta Piplup se lastimo, a momento de levantarme y seguir corriendo vi a un chico de pelo castaño alborotado, ojos ámbares, una chamarra de color negro en la manga izquierda una insignia de un dragón de color negro debajo de ella una camisa azul, un pantalón azul mezclilla y unos tenia negro, era bien guapo pero no me di cuenta que me ofreció su mano para levantarme pero estaba ocupada observando sus hermosos ojos.

- Disculpe señorita, se encuentra bien –Me pregunto con una cara de preocupación

- Perdóname, es que no me fije por donde iba, después que –Sentí que mis lagrimas volvieron a salirse y volví a correr por el exterior del parque pero me di cuenta que no tenia Piplup conmigo.

- Hey Señorita a donde va, es peligroso- No escuche su advertencia, lo mas importante es seguir corriendo

General POV

Ale trato de buscar a Dawn por el resto de la ciudad, pero aun no ha encontrado un rastro de ella, busco todas partes excepto uno en el parque. Recorrió todo el parque de repente escucho un ruido en los arbustos dentro de ella apareció Piplup de Dawn, Ale se sentía aliviada por encontrar a Piplup pero a la ves no encontró a Dawn.

- Piplup, donde esta Dawn- Pregunto Desesperada

- Pip Piplu Pi (No lo se, me dejo cuando choco con alguien y se fue corriendo) – Piplup contesto una tristeza por el abandono de su dueña

- Mas o menos Piplup, por donde se fue- Volvió preguntar la entrenadora

- Piplup (Por Ahí)- Respondió el pingüino señalando con su aleta

- Tengo una mejor idea – Saco algo en su cinturón, era una Pokeball- Ve Salamance

- Groaar ( Me Llamaste)- Le respondió con un rugido y esperando las ordenes de su ama

- Salamance, por favor encuentra una chica de pelo azul, con una camisa sin manga con una falda rosa, con unas botas del mismo color y con un gorro de una insignia de una Poke Ball de color rosa- Ordeno a su Salamance

- Groaaarrr ( Lo hare) – Agito sus alas, salió volando hacia el horizonte

- Vamos por el lago del parque, supongo que estará ahí – Ale corrió mas rápido que pudo para encontrar a su amiga, pero ella no estaba sola tenia el Piplup de Dawn ayudándola para encontrar a su ama. A llegar el lago del parque no había señales de ella, una decepción en sus rostros, pero no se han

- Pobre Dawn, ojala que no haya pasado nada- Decía en sus pensamientos con un tono de preocupación.

Con Ash y Misty

- Asombro que hayas vencido el líder de la Ciudad Puntanueva- Decía la Peli naranja asombrada

- Siii, estoy orgulloso con mis Pokemon porque sin ellos no llegaría sin ellos pero a la ves y también sin el apoyo de Dawn y los ánimos cuando estoy en un combate- Ash con una gran sonrisa

- Ohhh…bueno que me cuentas, supongo que mañana combatirás con el líder de Gimnasio y sabes que Pokemon Usaras – Pregunto Misty con curiosidad –Así podre apoyarlo en el combate antes que lo haga Dawn- Pensó Misty con una sonrisa malicia

- La verdad no lo se, es que no sé que tipo usa el líder gimnasio de esta ciudad- Respondió el pelinegro con la mano de detrás de la nuca

- Bueno, he leído en un folleto que el líder de gimnasio usa Pokemon eléctricos- Contesto ella señalando el folleto que tenia en sus manos

- El líder de gimnasio se llama Volkner es "_La brillante estrella electrizante_" usa Pokemon tipo eléctricos y el denominado el mejor líder mas fuerte de la región Sinnoh- Ash leyó el resto del folleto- Wooaow el mas fuerte de todo Sinnoh

- Bueno, como el usa Pokemon eléctricos, supongo que tienes Pokemon tipos tierra ya que es su única habilidad- Exclamo la peli naranja a Ash

- Bueno… si tengo dos tengo a Torterra y a Gible lastima que no tenga a mi Gliscor pero tiene que mejorar su manejo del vuelo- Contesto a Misty con una sonrisa

- Bueno, porque no usas a Pikachu ya que es un tipo eléctrico pero Pikachu usaría otros ataque- Sugiero Misty

- Buena idea Misty sabes que me dio mucho gusto que estuvieras aquí con nosotros, tu siempre me dabas consejos gracias por eso eres una gran amiga- Dijo Ash observando a Misty con una sonrisa tímida

- No fue nada Ash, es que la verdad lo he extrañado mucho y que me ha gustado hacer un ultimo viaje para recordar los viejos tiempos- Y también que seas mio- Pensó en lo ultimo la líder de gimnasio

- Bueno… hay que llegar al Centro Pokemon mas rápido, ya esta anocheciendo- Observando el cielo

- Si, ya es tarde

- Espero que este Dawn para que me explique que paso con ella- El peligro con un tono de preocupación

- Porque no dejas de pensar en Dawn- Pensó una manera frustrante- No te preocupes estará bien- Respondió la líder con celos

Dawn y Ale

- Ya esta anocheciendo y aun no encontramos a Dawn- Decía la entrenadora sentándose en una banca junto con Piplup, luego un rugido los llamo la atención voltearon era el Salamance de Ale

- Salamance, la encontraste – Preguntando a su Pokemon

- Groarrr Goar (Si, esta en la orilla del mar)- Contesto con un gran rugido

- Gracias Salamance, podrías llevarnos con ella – Observo el Salamance esperando su respuesta

- Groarrr (Si claro, suban)- El Salamance aterrizo enfrente de ello para que se suban en su lomo, Ale y Piplup se subieron. El Salamance agito sus alas y voló con un gran velocidad, durante el recorrido Ale encontró una figura junto en la orilla del mar y era Dawn estaba abrazada en sus piernas, a bajar Ale corrió y vio a Dawn llorando.

- Hey Dawn que tienes- Pregunto Ale y espero su respuesta pero nunca llego- Enserio estas bien- Volvió a preguntar pero tampoco no le respondió- Dime, por favor no me gusta ver mis amigas llorando, es por la muchacha verdad-

- Si –Respondió con un susurro

- Dawn, solo fue un abrazo de rencuentro, solo fue de amigos-

- No es cierto, fue mas que amigos-

- Que quieres decir con eso- Contesto la entrenadora confundida

- Esa muchacha se llama Misty, fue que recorrió con Ash y Brock en Kanto, Islas Naranjas y Johto

- Pero… como lo sabes-

- Ash me lo dijo en una noche-

Flash Back

Era una noche en la ruta 215, queríamos llegar la Ciudad Rocavelo pero tuvimos que acampar porque era bien noche. Cada quien armo una tienda de acampar. De ese tiempo descubrí que me gusta Ash. Todos estábamos reunidos en la fogata hasta que Brock se le ocurrió una idea

- Porque no contamos a Dawn como era nuestros viajes Ash- Pregunto el criador mirando al pelinegro

- Buena Idea, por donde comenzamos, ya se durante en mis primeras días cuando inicie por primera ves como entrenador ahí conocí a mi mejor amigo Pikachu a principio no me obedecía a mi ordenes, pero cuando una manada de Spearow trato de ataca a Pikachu pero trate de protegerlo cuando esos Spearow quiso atacarme entonces Pikachu fue a rescatarme usando su impatrueno y espanto a esos Spearow, después

- Espera Ash te falto algo- Brock interrumpió al pelinegro

- Es cierto, también cuando unos de eso Spearow atacaron a mi Pikachu, se lastimo trate de buscar un hospital para ayudar a mi amigo, cuando vi a esa manada de Spearow, corrí lo mas rápido de puse nos topamos en una gran cascada, saltamos, después de eso sentí algo que me agarro en mi camisa sentí como me jalaba hacia arriba, caí en la orilla y me encontré una muchacha que se llama Misty…

Después que Ash me conto todo sus aventuras en Kanto como perdió la liga porque su Charizard no obedeció, también me contaba sus aventuras en las islas naranjas después que gano una liga gracias a sus Pokemon y por ultimo algo que jamás olvidare lo que me dijo Ash

- Después cuando llego el momento de separarnos, sentí una gran tristeza Misty me dio su pañuelo (Nota: No vi el ultimo capitulo de búsqueda del maestro o mejor dicho cuando se separan, pero unos de mis compañeros me dijeron no se si sea verdad que Misty le dio un pañuelo según para que lo recordara, si no paso esto entonces le estoy agregando algo que no paso en el anime, tendrá mas trama) para que recordara de ella y aun conservo el pañuelo- Ash busco algo en su mochila y saco el pañuelo.

Fin de Flash Back

- Desde eso, descubrí que cuando una mujer entrega un objeto para la persona que ama y si él lo acepta será correspondido y estará junto por siembre –Termino que dijo la peli azul aun con sus lagrimas

- No creo en esas cosas la verdad si quieres que esa personas te corresponda tiene que decir sus sentimientos igual que tienes que hacer Dawn – Dijo la castaña agarrando sus manos para darle apoyo

- Además no es todo

- Que

- Cuando estábamos en la Ciudad Canal he recibido una carta, era de Misty, diciéndome que estaría en unos meses para estar a lado de Ash y que también que me alejaría de el- Respondió Dawn con una mirada de dolor

- Ella no puede hacer eso, mira Dawn sabes lo que pienso, Dawn eres especial todos lo notamos menos Ash, pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta lo especial que eres, además sin tu apoyo y tus ánimos Ash no estaría aquí en esta Ciudad, sabes porque tus ánimos, Ash ganaba sus combates gracias a ti por tus porras animaba mucho Ash y que también eres la única que lo ha apoyado Dawn- Dijo Ale con una mega sonrisa

- Como supiste que siempre animaba en sus combates-

- Brock me lo dijo, además él tiene razón, mereces estar con Ash que con esa Misty-

- No lo pienso lo mismo- Contesto con un susurro

- Y otra cosa sin Ash tu tampoco estarías aquí y no tendrías tus 5 listones gracias a Ash porque siempre te aconsejaba, te apoyaba cuando estas concursos igual que tu hacer en sus combates y pienso que tiene sentimientos por ti mas que una amiga-

- Que… es imposible… al menos que tu-

- Exacto como te dije puedo leer los sentimientos de las personas, cuando estuvimos en el gimnasio, te fuiste corriendo, Ash me pregunto por ti, vi en sus ojos de mucha preocupación y olvidándose de Misty- Exclamo la entrenadora con una sonrisa de sinceridad

- Es enserio….- Pregunto la peli azul con una gota de esperanza

- Te lo digo la verdad, sabes tanto de hablar ya me dio hambre porque no mejor vamos al Centro Pokemon a comer algo- Decía Ale con su mano en el estomago mientras estaba rugiendo

- Hahaha, claro vamos gracias por el apoyo Ale y tu también Piplup, y por donde vamos es que corrí tanto que no me fije por donde iba- Dijo Dawn con una risa nerviosa con una gota en la cabeza

- No te preocupes tengo mi Salamance, él nos puedes llevarnos al Centro Pokemon- Señalando a su Pokemon

- Una Salamance- Saco la Pokedex

Salamance El Pokemon Dragón: Si se enfada, no hay forma de calmarlo; lo destruye todo lanzando arañazos y llamas. Siempre soñó con volar, por lo que su estructura celular cambió y le crecieron alas

- Vamos Dawn – Grito Ale que estaba en el lomo del Salamance

- Si, claro- Subiéndose, se agito sus ala y voló hacia el Centro Pokemon

Bueno Chico aqui esta el tercer capitulo

espero que lo disfrusten

Espero Sus comentarios acepto cualquier comentario


	5. Capitulo 4: Confusion Entre Amigos

Summary:Que pasaría tener otro objetivo aparte de ser maestro pokemon, ese objetivo es un nuevo sentimiento para ash. Ash esta confundido porque razón se siente asi. Descubre que es causado por una persona. Y esa persona desaparece y nunca vuelve a ver. Habrá dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza y celos . Ash será capaz de cumplir ese objetivo y para eso tendra que enfrentar los obstaculos.

Capitulo 4: Confusion Entre Amigos

Narrador: Nuestro héroe Ash se dirigió al gimnasio para su gran batalla pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa, Misty una compañera de Ash regreso para acompañar su viaje como saludo de rencuentro se dieron un gran abrazo al momento Dawn y su compañera Ale vieron una situación que le destrozo el corazón de Dawn, será el fin de los sentimiento de Dawn o habrá una esperanza como predice Ale.

En los cielos de Ciudad Marina, un gran pokemon volaba una gran velocidad se trata de un Salamance pero este Pokemon era de Ale. Dawn y Ale estaba montado en el lomo del Salamance después de una relevación que tiene que enfrentar Dawn. Antes de llegar al Centro Pokemon Dawn recordó alguien en el parque y le comento a su compañera.

- Ale, sabes me encontre con alguien en el parque cuando estaba llorando cuando me tropecé con el, la persona me ofrecio su mano para levantarme pero lo único que hice fue salir corriendo- decía la coordinadora bien apenada

''Una persona... un momento''

Flash Back

- Pip Piplu Pi (No lo se, me dejo cuando choco con alguien y se fue corriendo)

Fin De Flash Back

''Entonces lo que decía Piplup es cierto'' Ale decía en sus pensamientos- Y como era la persona que tropezaste- Pregunto a la peli azul

- Lo que recuerdo que su cabello era café, sus ojos era ámbares y tenia una chamarra con una insignia de un dragón en su lado izquierdo, es todo lo que recuerdo-

- Cabello café, ojos ámbares y con un dragón en el lado izquierdo…- Dijo la entrenadora con un susurro ''Creo que te encontré'' al ultimo lo dijo en sus pensamientos con una gran sonrojo en su rostro.

- Porque te quedaste callada- Pregunto Dawn confundida

- Porque me ayudaste lo que estaba buscando- Le contesto con una gran sonrisa

- De que estas hablando-

- Olvídalo, sujétate bien Dawn porque ya llegamos- Advirtió a la coordinadora

Ale y Dawn sujetaron bien del Salamance, mientras aterrizo afueras en Centro Pokemon saco un gran rugido asustando a las personas que estaban en las calles. Dawn se bajo del lomo del Pokemon, mientras que Ale saco su Poke Ball apunto y absorbió al Salamance. La castaña y la peli azul entraron al Centro Pokemon

En el Centro Pokemon con Ash, Misty y Brock (Antes de la llegada del Salamance)

- Me alegra que este aquí con nosotros Misty- Exclamo Brock sonriendo

- Yo también, supe que Ash le falta la ultima medalla decidí apoyarlo y también en la liga- Contesto la líder de Pokemon de agua emocionada.

Mientras que Brock y Misty conversaban, Ash estaba preocupado por la desaparición de su amiga Dawn lleva mas de dos horas y no ha regresado. El entrenador sintió un vuelco en el estomago no sabe porque razón se sentía así. Ya que Ash no era el único preocupado también Pikachu y Brock. Un gran rugido que saco de sus pensamientos pero a la vez asustaron a Misty y Brock. Todos preocupados fueron a ver sobre el causante del gran rugido, pero las puertas del Centro Pokemon vieron a Ale y Dawn, Ash sintió aliviado a ver a Dawn a Salvo. El entrenador fue con sus amigas a preguntar donde estaban

- Dawn donde te metiste, me tenías bien preocupado no sabia de ti desde que me vistes en el gimnasio, que paso- Pregunto el peli negro con muchas preocupaciones.

- Una pregunta a la ves- Le respondió la coordinadora

- Respóndeme- Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con un tono amenazador

- Primero fui a que te importa y el segundo no te interesa- Respondió la peli azul con un tono frio

- Me dijeron que te fuiste a comprar un vestido al centro comercial y que te acompaño Ale- Contesto Ash la misma manera que Dawn le contesto anterior

- Como dije antes, no te interesa ahora si me permites quiero ir a comer, vamos Ale- La coordinadora observo a su amiga esperando su respuesta.

- Claro, tengo mucha hambre espero que haya postre- Respondió la castaña

- Yo también pero de vanilla- Pero en el ultimo respondió las dos juntas al mismo tiempo

Las chicas se retiraron, fueron al comedor y dejaron al entrenador bien pensativo sobre la conducta de Dawn, no sabe que esta ocurriendo a la coordinara pero Ash averiguara lo que sea. Mientras que sus otros amigos Brock y Misty sorprendido sobre la conducta de la coordinadora.

''Es realmente Dawn, pero no es la que me conto Ash y Brock, no habrá aceptado porque yo este aquí, tendré que preguntarle pero mas tarde, ahora necesito estar con Ash mas tiempo posible'' Misty con cara de rareza.

- Hey Ash –Llamando La Atención, pero no lo logro –Oye Ash, me escuchas, te estoy hablando –'' Que le pasa a Ash, acaso le afecto el comportamiento de Dawn'' – ASHHHHHH! –Grito con toda su fuerza a la oreja de Ash, Asustándolo pero a la vez se cayó.

- POR DIOS MISTY, PORQUE ME GRITASTES, QUIERES QUE ME QUEDO SORDO-

- Es que no me respondías Ash y es lo único que me ocurrió-

- Lo siento por gritarte Misty- Se disculpo con un tono de pena

- No importa, dime Ash que te pasa, desde que hablaste con esa chica, te distrajiste-

- Es que lo que pasa es que Dawn no es la misma que conozco, es como otra persona, creo que me odia-

- No te odia, siento que esta molesta porque ya esta grandecita para que preocuparas por ella –

- No es por eso –

- Porque no se lo preguntas –

- Mejor mañana, necesito descansar y prepararme para la batalla de mañana y donde esta Brock – El pelinegro miro a su alrededor para encontrar a su amigo. Lo encontró con la enfermera Joy agarrando sus manos. ''Ahhh Brock, espero que soportes el golpe de Croagunk'' –Entonces, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches Misty-

- Buenas Noches, Ash que duermas bien y buena suerte con tu batalla y también te estaré apoyando.

- Gracias Misty, vamos Pikachu –Ash dijo a su Pikachu.

Mientras Ash se fue a su recamara se acostó con la misma ropa y trato de dormir pero algo le preocupaba sobre la conducta de Dawn, no sabe la razón porque se comporto así, trato de olvidarlo pero era imposible.

''Demonios no puedo dormir, la verdad me afecto mucho el comportamiento de mi amiga, no entiendo, que le hice para que se enojara conmigo, es por que me preocupe por ella, si Misty tiene razón, que ya esta grande para cuidarse sola, pero le prometí a Joanna (Nota: La mama de Dawn, la verdad no me acuerdo como se escribe) que la cuidaría mucho, lo que me intrigo mas fue su mirada de odio'''

Flash Back

- Primero fui a que te importa y el segundo no te interesa- Me respondió mi amiga con un tono frio

Fin Flash Back

''Me duele mucho lo que me respondiste, pero Dawn no se comportaba así es la primera que la veo así, necesito saber que te esta ocurriendo Dawn, no entiendo porque siento una presión en mi pecho pero a la ves me duele tanto, mañana voy a preguntar y espero que me estés apoyando en mi batalla como siempre has hecho'' luego cierras los ojos después empieza recordar los momentos Dawn apoyando todas las batallas de Ash.

En el comedor del Centro Pokemon

Nuestras chica estaban comiendo, pero nuestra heroína Ale estaba algo preocupada por Dawn también le sorprendió por la actitud.

- Dawn, puedo preguntarte algo –Pregunto a su amiga que estaba comiendo un emparedado

- Claro –Respondió Dawn dejando su emparedado en su plato

- Porque le contestaste así a Ash-

- No lo se, no sé que me paso al verla con Misty sentí una gran furia dentro de mi y al momento de que Ash me pregunto le respondí de mala gana.

- Dawn, solo son amigos bueno hasta ahorita, Misty estaba enamorada de Ash no me preguntes como supe, lo supe leyendo en sus pensamientos cuando estábamos en el Gimnasio, lo que vi era puro amor, Misty planea declararse como tu tienes que hacer lo mismo antes que sea demasiado tarde-

- PARA QUE –Exalto y paro de la mesa con una cara de lagrimas y furia –ASH NUNCA ME CORRESPONDERA, NO ME QUIERE COMO YO LE QUIERO, SOLO ME VE COMO SU HERMANA PEQUEÑA, ME DA MIEDO ALE, ME DA MIEDO QUE ME RECHAZE LA VERDAD SOLO QUIERO SU AMISTAD Y SI EN VERDAD MISTY QUIERE ESTAR CON ASH BIEN PERFECTO pero si Ash es feliz con ella yo también lo seré –Lo ultimo dijo con un susurro.

- Dawn, como que nunca te va a corresponder si tu no has dicho lo que sientes por el –

- Prefiero ocultar mis sentimientos si –

- Esta bien, es tu decisión, pero la verdad te recomiendo que le digas tus sentimientos puede cambiar las cosas –

- Porque dices eso, piensas que yo tengo una oportunidad con Ash –

- Porque tengo Fe en ustedes, ustedes se quieren solo que Ash solo esta confundido pero en poco tiempo encontrara la persona que compartirá con su vida –

- Necesito dormir, buenas noches –

- Hey no vas a comer tu postre –

- Otro día, nos vemos mañana –

Se retira y se va a su dormitorio antes de llegar se encuentra con una persona

- Hey Dawn – Misty llamando la atención de la coordinadora, cuando se escucho su nombre volteo a la peli naranja

- Que Pasa –

- Quiero decirte que lo siento porque que te escribí en la carta que te alejarías de Ash, lo escribí porque pensaba que estabas enamorada de Ash y la verdad me dolió mucho por eso lo puse en la carta quería que Ash que este conmigo que fuera mi novio pero le pregunte a Ash me dijo que solo son amigos, perdóname por dudar de ti, quiero convivir mas contigo como amigas –

- Misty, la verdad si quieres estar con Ash hazlo primero quiero decirte algo tienes razón estoy enamorada de Ash, pero no quiero competir contigo, Ash solo me ve como su amiga, no existirá nada en nosotros y otra cosa sobre convivir contigo no lo hare, prefiero alejarme de Ash y de ti, si esto lo que vas a decirme, entonces me retiro buenas noches –Entra su habitación, se aventó a la cama y empezó a llorar

''Lo sabia Misty lo ama, lo mejor para ellos es alejarme''

Hola perdon por no actualizar los capitulos es que tuve muchos trabajos y muchos examenes del colegio no he tenido tiempo para subirla

Le gusto el capitulo acaso seria el fin de Dawn?

En el Siguiente capitulo Aparecera el chico misterioso

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :)


	6. Capitulo 5: Un Sueño o Una Predicion

Summary:Que pasaría tener otro objetivo aparte de ser maestro pokemon, ese objetivo es un nuevo sentimiento para ash. Ash esta confundido porque razón se siente asi. Descubre que es causado por una persona. Y esa persona desaparece y nunca vuelve a ver. Habrá dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza y celos . Ash será capaz de cumplir ese objetivo y para eso tendra que enfrentar los obstaculos.

Narrador: Mientras que nuestras heroínas tuvieron una larga conversación, Ale está convencida que la relación de Dawn y Ash es más allá que una simple amistad. Nuestra líder gimnasio Misty confiesa a Dawn que la carta que le mando fue un malentendido y se ofreció su amistad. Pero Dawn rechazo su oferta y confeso que realmente está enamorada de Ash. Dawn decide alejarse de Ash y darle la victoria a Misty. Podrá que Dawn estar alejado de Ash, será final para Dawn y Misty tendrá el corazón de Ash.

Capítulo 5: Un Sueño o Una Predicción

General POV

El Centro Pokemon lleno de oscuridad, silencio y soledad, mientras nuestros héroes dormía tranquilamente en sus respectivas camas. En la habitación de los chicos surgía silencio, ronquidos de parte de Brock y quejidos que viene del entrenador. Ash estaba sudando y sollozando por una pesadilla que tenía. Un susurro que provenido de su boca.

''Dawn…''

Sueño De Ash

Estaba dentro de un edificio lleno de oscuridad y silencio. Había muchas bancas vacías, en el medio había un campo de batalla. Ash resulto extraño con el lugar ya que no había nadie, camino hacia la puerta para salir del lugar, al momento de abrirla la puerta resulta que estaba cerrada. Trato de abrirla pero era imposible. Entonces Ash decidió buscar otra salida, mientras una risa que se escuchaba dentro del edificio, Ash se sintió terror ya que la risa era malévola

- ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunto el entrenador temblando de terror

Ash espero que alguien que contestara su pregunta, nadie le respondió, Ash miraba a su alrededor a buscar el causante de esa risa, pero no encontró nada, poco después el dueño de esa risa volvió a hablar.

- Lo sabrás muy pronto Ash, nos volveremos a encontrar ya que nuestro caminos están conectados, pero no me iré con las manos vacías, te dejare un regalo de mi parte, nos vemos Ash y disfruta tu regalo – Dijo una voz tenebrosa, después desaparece sin dejar rastro y dejando Ash confundido por lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Qué regalo que está diciendo? A la mejor una salida de este lugar extraño –Comento Ash con seguridad

De repente apareció un rayo de luz que cegaron a Ash, al momento de abrir los ojos el lugar ya no estaba oscuro sino ya que bancas ya no estaba vacía ahora todas las bancas esta llenos de personas que estaban gritando sin parar ''Vamos Pelea'' '''Quiero verlas pelear''. El lugar resulto una batalla de concurso.

- Bienvenido el final del gran festival del Lago Valor, soy Marina Meridian su conductora favorita, bueno yo soy la única que conduce a este tipos de eventos, bueno aquí se decidirá quien se va a llevar la copa listón y por supuesto también será nombrado el mejor coordinador de la región Sinnoh –Dijo la conductora

Mientras que el entrenador impactado lo que dijo la maestra de ceremonia sobre que ya está por comenzar la final de gran festival

- Pero, es imposible, como que ya es la final, pensé que comenzara dentro de 5 meses, acaso esa cosa me envió al futuro - Dijo el pelo negro –Además no encuentro a los demás ni a Dawn, ni a Pikachu, supongo es una obra de esa cosa que me hablo –

- Ahora, presentare a los finalistas, a mi izquierda viene de la ciudad Puntaneva, la coordinadora Zoey – En la izquierda del campo esta Zoey con su traje que usa para los concursos – Y a mí derecha, viene del pueblo Hojaverde y es hija de la famosa Joanna, la coordinadora Dawn – En la derecha del campo esta Dawn con su traje que siempre para los concursos y a su lado esta Piplup preparándose para pelear –

- Dawn… increíble que llego a las finales, me siento orgullosa de ella y espero que gane el gran festival, mejor me siento para ver el combate y apoyarla – Ash busco una banca disponible y se sentó.

- Ya saben las reglas tendrán 5 minutos para esta batalla, ustedes escogerá un Pokemon combatirán y realizaran combinaciones, si el Pokemon falla el ataque o que realizo mal la combinación se restaran puntos y su Pokemon queden inconscientes en la batalla están fuera, están listo coordinadoras –Explico la conductora a las jóvenes.

- Listo –Dijeron al unísono

- Bueno que comiencen el combate, AHORA- El tiempo comenzó a contar

- Yo te eligió Glameow – La Pokeball de Zoey se abrió y apareció muchos corazones en su alrededor –

- Bueno, te escojo Piplup – El Piplup de Dawn hiso su acto para entrar a la batalla uso su rayo de burbujas en remolinos y uso picotazo para reventar las burbujas, que dejaran mucho brillo en el escenario –

- Impresiónate Piplup hiso bien su actuación, Dawn cada día me impresionas –Dijo Ash mientras observaba a su mejor amiga.

- Glameow usa garra sombra –El Glameow intento atacar con sus garras que ya están afiladas con un tono sombrío.

- Piplup, esquívalo y usa remolino –Piplup creo un remolino grande y lo lanzo a Glameow

- Glameow contrataca con garra sombra –Con el mismo ataque ataco al remolino causando que salieran mucho brillo oscuro y causando que restaran los puntos a Dawn.

- Demonios, necesito una estrategia rápido –Pensó Dawn estresada y observo a las bancas, ahora su cara está llena de tristeza –Ash… porque no viniste a apoyarme

- Dawn la batalla está aquí enfrente y no sé porque miras a las gradas, el nunca vino, te dejo sola, tu que creerías que dejaría su plan para venir a apoyarte – Exclamo Zoey con una mirada malévola.

- ¿Qué persona se está refirieron Zoey? –Pregunto Ash confundido

- Con o sin él, te ganare Zoey, Piplup usa rayo de burbujas máximo poder –Piplup uso rayo de burbujas todo la fuerza que tenia

- Hay amiga, creo que acaba aquí, usare un ataque que aprendió mi Glameow, Glameow acabaremos con esto, usa trueno –En el cuerpo de Glameow salieron estáticas y lanzo un gran rayo que ocasiono que Piplup cayo inconsciente

- Piplup ya no puede continuar, la ganadora del gran festival es Zoey –El público aplaudieron con mucha fuerza.

- Te lo dije Dawn, te dije que ganaría – Dijo Zoey sosteniendo la copa listón.

Mientras que Dawn estaba arrodillada a lado de su Piplup con su cara llenas de lágrimas por haber perdido el concurso, se paró y se fue corriendo. Ash estaba impresionado por el combate y ver a su amiga llorando eso le causo tristeza al entrenador, lo único que tenía que hacer es ir consolar a su amiga. Al momento de que Dawn paso a su lado, no se dio cuenta que Ash estaba ahí y se salió del edificio. Ash trato de seguirla, vio que le causo una furia en su interior, sus mejor amiga abrazado a una persona que no conoce. Lo único que observo de él que su brazo izquierdo tenía un dragón rojo tatuado.

- ¿Quién será el tipo que está abrazando con Dawn? –Pregunto Ash mientras que lo miro con furia.

- Ya lo paso todo Dawn –Dijo la persona desconocida acariciando su pelo azul

- No vino, no vino para apoyarme, pensé que si viniera pero resulto lo contrario –Dijo Dawn llorando en el pecho del extraño

- Lo sé, es un imbécil, por no venir apoyarte, supongo lo más importante su plan y que estar contigo en tus batallas –Explico el extraño siguiendo con sus carisias

- Ash, no es un imbécil, solo que ya no le importo como amiga –Susurro la peli azul

- Dawn, tu vale mucho que esa tipa, lo vales, eres la persona más importante para mi aparte de mi novia, eres especial, sé que encontraras esa persona que te va a amar – Dijo la persona acariciando su mejilla derecha y retirando sus lágrimas.

- Pero… como si estuve ahí apoyándola en las bancas y estoy seguro porque ella me miro en las gradas ¿Qué está pasando? Acaso ese era mi regalo que me dio ese cosa –Exclamo el pelo negro –Ya no quiero estar aquí, sácame de aquí! – Grito el entrenador

Fin del Sueño de Ash

Ash se despertó bruscamente, miro a su alrededor estaba en su cuarto solo, miro la hora ya había amanecido, se levantó de la cama, se fue corriendo y encontró a sus amigos desayunando.

- Qué bueno que fue un sueño, parecía real ¿Quién será ese tipo del tatuaje? –Pregunto Ash en susurro – Me da malas espinas, mejor me voy a desayunar.

Bueno le pido una disculpa a todos, no he podido subir este capitulo ya que he tenido muchos problemas familiares, en el trabajo y en la escuela. Lo Siento, a partir de este momento estare pendiente de la historia ya que he salido de la escuela bueno de vacaciones y tambien en el trabajo estare escribiendo los capitulos

Le gusto este capitulo quien sera la sombra les doy una pista es un Pokemon, ya sabemos quien es el tipo del tatuaje del dragon y quien sera la novia del extraño. En el siguiente Capitulo se llamara La Furia Del Dragon

Espero Sus Comentarios :D

Los Aceptos A Todos n.n


	7. Chapter 6: La Furia del Dragon

Narrador: Nuestro héroe Ash tuvo una mala noche, un sueño que le dejo confundido a nuestro héroe tuvo un encuentro con una sombra que nadie conocía de su origen y un encuentro extraño con una persona de un tatuaje de Dragón que apareció en su sueño después de ver una derrota de gran festival de Dawn. Quien será la sombra y la persona del tatuaje. Sera un sueño o una predicción.

Capitulo 6: Furia De Un Dragón

Ash POV

Desde que tuve ese sueño, he estado bien confundido, no tengo idea porque soñé eso, primero apareció una voz que me dio escalofríos, estuve analizando el origen, tuve dos suposiciones, uno seria que esa voz provenía de un Pokemon tipo Fantasma, usando un ataque me provoco alucinaciones y segunda seria de un fantasma real, pero es imposible, nunca he tenido contacto del mas allá, trate de analizando cuidadosamente, pero con el hambre que tengo, no me deja, no he comido desde ayer cuando Dawn y yo hemos discutimos, bueno no era una discusión, pero estaba muy preocupado por ella, además le prometí a Joanna (N/A: La Mama De Dawn) que siempre la protegería y cuidarla. Ahorita espero que haya desaparecido su enojo, la verdad no entendía de su enojo, solo me preocupe, ella me contesto una manera bien fría que me dolió mucho. Tratare hablar con ella, pero primero voy a desayunar y espero que todos estén ahí.

Cuando llegue al comedor, vi a Misty y Brock solamente, comiendo su desayuno, falta Dawn, Ale y Pikachu. Me acerque la mesa que estaba ellos, me senté y pregunte

- Buenos días, oye chicos, ¿Dónde está Dawn, Ale Y Pikachu? –Pregunte a mis amigos, observe que dejaron de comer para que me respondan la pregunta

- Ale se fue al centro comercial con Dawn–Me respondió Brock –Y Pikachu se fue junto con Piplup al patio a jugar –

- Ohhh, bueno, entonces voy por mi desayuno, no me tardo –Me pare, me fui donde estaba la comida, tome una bandeja y empecé agarrar la comida que había (N/A: Era Buffet), después me volví a sentar juntos con mis amigos, ellos me estaba observando

- Ash, ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? –Me pregunto Misty con tono seria

- Solo, tengo sueño, eso es todo –Le mentí, para que no me vuelva a preguntar y empezar a comer mi desayuno

- Mientes, Ash, ¿Dinos que te pasa? –Lo último Misty lo dijo con un tono amenazante

- Está bien, solo he tenido un malo sueño –Le respondí y después saque un gran suspiro

- ¿Qué soñaste? –Esta vez Brock me pregunto

Le conté todo, que estuve en un lugar oscuro, que esa cosa me hablo y que me dio un regalo, pero aun no descubro cual fue mi regalo, le explique el combate de Dawn y de su derrota. También le explique la aparición de ese hombre del tatuaje.

- ¿Un hombre con un tatuaje de Dragón? –Exclamo Misty confundida

- Lo sé, es ridículo, pero no entiendo porque apareció en mi sueño y además, no es todo, que esa voz me hablara y el dichoso regalo, aun descubro cual fue el regalo –

- ¿Por qué no tratas de buscar en la Pokedex, a la mejor se trata de un Pokemon fantasma? –Me sugirió Brock, era una buena idea, saque la Pokedex, empecé a buscar y ningún resultado

- La Pokedex no lo encuentra, entonces sería un espíritu real –

- Un espíritu real, ¿pero porque aparecía en el sueño de Ash? –Pregunto Misty a Brock, yo también tenía esa duda.

- Chicos, cada sueño tiene un significado, déjame buscar el libro que tengo en mi mochila –Brock se fue a su cuarto, después regreso ya con el libro en sus manos –Este libro Ash, te ayudara que significa tu sueño, primero me dijiste que soñaste con un fantasma que no se veía su cuerpo y solo escuchaste su voz verdad, entonces déjame investigarlo –Brock empezó a mirar todas las páginas del libro y espero que enserio me ayude –Lo encontré dice así '' Cuando soñamos con fantasmas es porque hemos estado pensando en alguien importante para nosotros y que ya ha fallecido, por ello nuestro subconsciente nos hace soñar con fantasmas. '' - Una pregunta Ash, ¿Acaso tienes una persona que te consideras muy importante para ti? –Brock me pregunto si tengo una persona importante para mí, la única persona es mi mama o Pikachu

- Solo únicamente a mi mama ¿Acaso, va a pasarle algo a ella? –

- Espera, aquí dice en el libro que ya ha fallecido, o sea tu mama no está muerta – Dijo Misty, es cierto mi mama aún no está muerta

- Además, tengo una duda, aparte del fantasma, Ash soñó con un hombre de un tatuaje –Brock –Déjame buscar si hay sobre los tatuajes, encontré algo sobre los tatuajes ''el sueño ocurre que el tatuaje si esta una parte del cuerpo, significa que necesitara de otras personas para termine con la relación que le está haciendo mucho daño. '' –Termino de explicar, tantos significado ya me duele la cabeza

- Chicos, hay que dejarlo hasta aquí, tanta información tendré un derrame cerebral y además creo que se enfrió mi desayuno – Creo que las chicas me ayudara, especialmente Ale, ella tal vez me ayude –

- Tienes razón –Afirmo Misty –''Necesito investigar más sobre el sueño de Ash, tengo una mal presentimiento"

En El Centro Comercial

Ale POV

Por fin, llegue al centro comercial, ahora necesito encontrarlo, estoy ansiosa desde que lo llame anoche, que quería verlo, acordamos que nos veríamos en el centro comercial temprano ,por eso invite a Dawn para cuando me desmaye de la impresión cuando lo vea a mi mejor amigo, también otra razón porque invite a Dawn desde la mañana ha estado triste, cuando ya me iba a centro comercial, estaba ella en el comedor sola, sentada en un rincón, trate de hablar con ella, al levantar su rostro, Dawn tenía un rastro de lágrimas y sus ojos estaba hinchados, supongo que estaba llorando, trate que me platicara de su situación, me empezó a contar desde que Misty pidió disculpa por la carta hasta que le pidió su amistad a mi amigos, lo que me sorprendió que Dawn haya rechazado y que se haya rendido, después de terminar su problema, la consolé y la abrase le dije que si podía acompañarme al centro comercial, ella me acepto y nos fuimos. Nunca le dije el motivo porque iríamos al centro comercial, ahora nunca le pregunte en donde nos veríamos, tendré que buscarlo en todo lugar será difícil ya que es un lugar muy grande, que bueno que traje a Dawn para que me ayudara.

- Dawn, trajiste tu Pokegear –

- Claro, a quien vas a llamar –Me dio su Pokegear rosa y empecé a marcar

- A un amigo mío, me esperas no me tardo –Me aleje poquito para poder hablar bien en pocos segundos contesto

- ¿Bueno? –Era el de nuevo

- Soy Ale –

- Hola, Ale, ¿hey mujer donde estas te estaba buscando? –

- Es que no me dijiste, donde nos veríamos, jejeje –

- No me preguntaste –

- Es cierto –Demonios ahora me quede mal con él, que tonta soy

- Bueno, como sea, ¿dime donde estas, para que no nos perdamos? –

- Estoy en la tienda de Música –

- Entonces, voy para allá, no te muevas –Claro que no, seguiré tus ordenes

- Está bien, no te tardes, nos vemos –Siiii, ahora sí, lo volveré a ver de nuevo, ahora contrólate estará en pocos minutos, pero primero tendré que regresarle el Pokegear a Dawn

- Toma Dawn, gracias –Le gradecí con una sonrisa

- De nada Ale, ¿ya llamaste a tu amigo? –

- Claro, ya vendrá en poco minutos –

- Dime Ale, ¿Por qué me trajiste al centro comercial y porque no fuiste sola? –

- Primero te traje para animarte, otra porque la persona que me voy a reencontrar tú lo conoces y tercer serás mi enfermera –

- ¿Lo Conozco? ¿Pero cómo se llama? ¿Y porque seré tu enfermera? –

- Ya lo veras Dawn –

Observe Dawn tenía una cara de desesperación, esperamos como 5 minutos, mire a todos lados si podría ver una señal de él, desde ese momento estaba a él, esta guapo como siempre, la sonrisa que me derrite, es el mismo que recuerdo, volteo para ver el rostro de Dawn, está realmente sorprendida por la llegada de mi mejor amigo. De repente sentía una presencia en la espalda, me di la vuelta estaba el sonriendo, creo que me voy a desmayar, pero esta vez no, seré fuerte, me lance a sus brazos lo abrase con todas las fuerzas y sentía que me correspondía mi abrazo. Cuando deje de abrazarlo, lo mire a sus ojos, los mismos ojos ámbares.

- Hola, Seth –

- Hola, Ale –

- Hey Seth, quiero presentarte a una amiga mía, creo que la conoces, Seth ella es Dawn y Dawn es Seth mi mejor amigo –Vi que Seth alzo su mano para saludarla –

- Mucho gusto de verte de nuevo, Dawn –

- Tu eres esa persona que me ayudaste el otro día –

Dawn POV

Flash Back

- Disculpe señorita, se encuentra bien –Me pregunto con una cara de preocupación

- Perdóname, es que no me fije por donde iba, después que –Sentí que mis lágrimas volvieron a salirse y volví a correr por el exterior del parque pero me di cuenta que no tenía Piplup conmigo.

- Hey Señorita a donde va, es peligroso- No escuche su advertencia, lo más importante es seguir corriendo

Fin Flash Back

- Y tú eres esa persona que se tropezó conmigo –

- Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba –

- Disculpa aceptada, no te preocupes Dawn –

- Buenos chicos, ¿Por qué nos vamos al centro Pokemon, tengo mucha hambre? –

- Claro Ale, yo también tengo hambre y ¿tú que dices Dawn? –

- Eh… Por supuesto chicos –

Nos fuimos al centro Pokemon, afueras del centro Pokemon había en el lado derecho una batalla Pokemon entre Ash y Brock, en las gradas estaba Misty observando la batalla, Ash tenía su Infernape y Brock tenía su Croagunk. Nos acercamos los chicos presenciaron nuestra presencia, los demás observaron al amigo de Ale, tiene una cara de confusión, es como preguntándose en su mente, ¿Quién será esa persona que esta con nosotras?, mire a Ash, me sorprendido su rostro, tenía su rosto como de enojo y furia. No entendí por su comportamiento

Ash POV

Después de desayunar con mis amigos, necesitaba entrenar para mi encuentro con el líder de gimnasio, le pedí a Brock que fuera mi contrincante, el me acepto, salimos del centro Pokemon, nos dirigimos a las canchas donde se combatían las batallas. Cada quien su lugar de la arena, saque mi primer Pokemon

- Ve Infernape –

- Ve Croagunk –Brock saco su primer Pokemon

- Infernape usa Lanzallamas –

- Contraataca con Karatazo – Vi que su ataque desvaneció el lanzallamas de Infernape

- Piensa Ash, debe haber una debilidad, Croagunk si es tipo Lucha pero también es tipo Veneno, ya se –Infernape usa excavar – Mi Infernape hiso un agujero

- Croagunk, ponte atento puede aparecer cualquier lado – En pocos segundo Infernape salió de la tierra y ataco a Croagunk dejando fuera de la batalla

- Buena pelea, Ash –

- Tú también estuviste genial –

En mismo instante sentí una presencia, me di la vuelta, sentí que mi corazón que se detuviera, vi a Dawn, Ale y otra persona que me hace muy familiar. El tipo tenía un cabello café, ojos como café brilloso, además lo que me sorprendió fue su chamarra, era de color azul fuerte con un Salamence de color rojo. Sentí una gran furia hacia a él, no sé porque me puse así, es que a ver Dawn con él, sentía una gran rabia. Vi que se acercaban a hacia nosotros, Brock y Misty también estaba sorprendido por ese hombre.

Seth POV

Vi los amigos de Ale y Dawn con una mirada como sorprendidos, lo que me impacto fue la mirada del chico del gorro me miraba con odio, es como si yo hice algo que se pusiera así conmigo. Pero recuerdo que me ha contado Ale que Ash creo así se llama, me ha dicho es un chico amable, genial y buen entrenador hasta me puse celoso por los cualidades de Ash, pero después me ha dicho que solo consideraba como un amigo eso me tranquilizo. Vi que Ale me iba a presentar a sus amigos

- Chicos, él es Seth, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Seth ellos son Misty la peli naranja es la líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste viene de la región Kanto, él es Brock es un criador Pokemon y Ex líder de gimnasio de ciudad plateada también viene de la región Kanto y por último el chico de la gorra es Ash, es un entrenador de la región Kanto y está aquí para participar la liga Sinnoh

- Mucho gusto, soy Seth vengo de la región Johto

Vi que los amigos de Ale me saludaron con un apretón de manos, excepto Ash aún seguía con esa mirada de odio.

- Mucho gusto, Ash –

- Mucho gusto, Seth –Me ofreció su mano de saludo, acepte y me apretó con fuerza, valla que mano tan fuerte, espero que sea fuerte en las batallas

- Oye Ash ¿Te gustaría una batalla conmigo? – A ver qué tan bueno es

- Está bien, solo una batalla porque me voy a enfrentar con el líder de gimnasio Volkner

- ¿Te vas a enfrentar con Volkner?, valla lo conozco hace años, conozco su forma como pelear en batallas, entonces a ver si eres tan bueno como para enfrentarte con el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de Sinnoh

- Lo soy, ya lo veras te ganare

- Eso ya lo veremos

Nos dirigimos al campo de batalla, cada quien a su puesto, vi que Brock se ofreció como árbitro y las chicas estaban en las bancas.

- Seth, vamos tu puedes –Esa voz siempre me da muchos ánimos

- Esta victoria es por ti Ale

- Vamos Ash, gánale –Vi que esa chica de peli naranja le echaba porras a Ash y vi a Dawn tenía una cara de tristeza, es por la porra de esa chica, ya se su historia, Ale me lo contó ayer por Video llamada, valla no sabía sobre su situación como enamorarse de su mejor amigo yo también estoy la misma situación de Dawn, yo también estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga, tenemos las misma situaciones, miedo al rechazo y perder la amistad.

- El combate Pokemon será de un Pokemon, ¿es bueno para ti Seth?

- Está bien de un solo Pokemon –Ya se quien a quien elegir

- Que comience – Dijo Brock

- Tu primero Seth –

- Bueno, será con mucho gusto, ve Flygon yo te elijo

Ash POV

Valla saco un Flygon, a ver que Pokemon sacare, primero necesito saber las desventajas, Flygon es un tipo Dragón, los tipo Dragón son débiles contra tipo Hielo y Dragón pero también es de tipo tierra, ya que quien

- Ve Buizel, yo te elijo

Con mi Buizel seguro ganare, ya que conoce puño de hielo, eso me ayudara con su Flygon

- Valla Ash, buena elección, a ver si eres bueno usando tu cerebro

- Lo veras, Buizel usa Agua Jet –Buizel hiso su ataque, estoy esperando que tipos de ordenes hará Seth con su Flygon. El ataque golpeo a Flygon, me sorprendí que no dijeran las órdenes. Después vi que su Flygon no sufro Daños con mi ataque

- Que pasa Ash, eso fue patético, tú crees que con eso ganaras con Volkner –Hare que tragues con tus propias palabras

- Esto era un simple calentamiento, Buizel usa Puño de Hielo

- Valla con que tu Buizel usa ataques de tipo Hielo, pero no importa las desventajas o ventajas de los Pokemon, Flygon usa Puño De Fuego –Vi que su Flygon usaba Puño de Fuego, será malo para mi Buizel con su ataque.

Con los dos ataques provocaron una gran explosión, ya despejado Flygon aún seguía de pie. Mire a Buizel poco dañino con el ataque de Flygon, tanto poder que dejo mi Buizel herido.

- Sabes Ash, creo que se termina aquí, Flygon usa Furia Dragón – Flygon se preparó para atacar, tengo que hacer algo rápido

- Buizel, necesito que lo esquives y usa Puño de

- Demasiado tarde Ash, Flygon ataca –Flygon uso un ataque tan poderoso, se dirigió a Buizel, vi que trato de esquivarlo pero era muy lento y lo ataco directo dejando noqueado

- Buizel no puede continuar, Flygon es el ganador

- Ash, es lo mejor que tenías, debes olvidarte de enfrentarte a Volkner, no estás en su nivel –Tenía razón, nunca estaré en su nivel, no puedo creerlo, perdí por ser egoísta. –Y otra cosa Ash, te diré algo tómalo como un consejo, el verdadero fuerza viene del corazón del Pokemon y del entrenador –El verdadero fuerza esta del corazón, aún seguía sosteniendo Buizel, lo lleve al centro Pokemon.

Eso lo llamo una Furia de un Dragón

Lo siento por tardarme por subir este capitulo, tuve mucho trabajo en la escuela, no he tenido tiempo para subir ni para escribir. Pero les prometo que estaré a corriente con la historia.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo

Dejen Sus Reviews n.n


	8. Chapter7:El Apoyo de una Verdadera Amiga

Summary:Que pasaría tener otro objetivo aparte de ser maestro pokemon, ese objetivo es un nuevo sentimiento para ash. Ash esta confundido porque razón se siente asi. Descubre que es causado por una persona. Y esa persona desaparece y nunca vuelve a ver. Habrá dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza y celos . Ash será capaz de cumplir ese objetivo y para eso tendra que enfrentar los obstaculos.

Capítulo 7: El Apoyo de una Verdadera Amiga

Narrador: Nuestros héroes aun seguía en la Ciudad Marina para el reto de Ash con el líder de Gimnasio, un nuevo entrenador llamado Seth, un chico alegre que reto a Ash una batalla Pokemon, luego una derrota que dejo a Ash una depresión de tristeza, ¿acaso seguirá tener combates Pokemon y obtener la medalla de Gimnasio o será el final para nuestro entrenador?

Flash Back

- Sabes Ash, creo que se termina aquí, Flygon usa Furia Dragón

- Buizel, necesito que lo esquives y usa Puño de…

- Demasiado tarde Ash, Flygon ataca – El Flygon lanzo una llamarada de color azul que impacto a Buizel, dejándolo inconsciente.

- Buizel no puede continuar, Flygon es el ganador

- Ash, es lo mejor que tenías, debes olvidarte de enfrentarte con Volkner, no estás en su nivel y otra cosa Ash, te diré algo tómalo como un consejo, el verdadero fuerza viene del corazón del Pokemon y del entrenador

Desde momento Ash se levantó con Buizel en sus manos y desapareció

Fin Flash Back

Dawn POV

Me sentía una tristeza por ver a Ash abrazando a Buizel después que perdió contra el Flygon de Seth, quería acércamelo pero Ash se levantó con Buizel corrió muy rápido, trate ir tras de él, pero vi que alguien se me Adelanto esa persona era Misty que también corrió tras de Ash. Me sentí decepcionada porque yo quería ser yo estar apoyando a Ash, sentí una mano en mi hombro me volteo era mi amiga, Ale dándome apoyo como siempre.

- Dawn, creo que Ash te necesita

- No lo creo Ale, además alguien lo hará por mí –Vi esa persona alejándose

- Pero esa persona no es la indicada, tu eres su mejor amiga

- Ale, entiende, Misty es la indicada, ya que ella tuvo la mayoría de sus viajes siempre le daba apoyo cuando Ash perdía una batalla, supongo que haría un mejor trabajo que yo

- Dawn... una verdadera amiga jamás abandona un amigo

- ¿Porque no vas tú, Ale? También eres su amiga

- Si soy su amiga, pero yo no lo conozco lo suficiente y además eres la única que puedes que Ash pueda continuar su recorrido por la región Sinnoh

- No lo creo

- Sabe Dawn, Brock me conto unas cosas sobre ti

- ¿Qué Cosas? –Pregunte sorprendida

- Cuando Perdiste tu primer concurso en la Ciudad Jubileo, perdiste contra con tu rival Zoey ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Sí, pero que tiene que ver con esto que está pasando

- Mucho Dawn, más lo que te imaginas, continuo, cuando perdiste te sentías una depresión por perder pero alguien te ayudo a levantarte para seguir tu sueño de ganar el Gran Festival como tu madre y esa persona que te ayudo fue Ash – Después de terminar de contarme, abrí los ojos bien sorprendida, recuerdo ese día después de mi derrota en la Ciudad Jubileo

- Ash…

Flash Back

Lo sabía desde principio, no soy buena en los concursos ni tampoco soy buena como entrenadora Pokemon, estoy segura que hasta ni se cómo tratar a mis Pokemon de buena forma.

- Demonios, Kenny tiene razón soy una perdedora no merezco tener el titulo como la mejor coordinadora de Sinnoh y jamás la obtendré.

- Nunca digas jamás, Dawn –Dijo una voz suave masculino

Estaba el, sentado a mi lado, no sentía su presencia cuando el llego, cuando lo conocí hace poco a principio nos insultábamos pero en tiempo ya nos teníamos en confianza, a estar con él, siento a verlo me alegra mi día.

- No quiero sonar grosera, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sé cómo se siente perder una batalla

- ¿Así?

- Si claro, recuerdo cuando perdí mi primer torneo en la región Kanto, a principio me sentía tener toda esa confianza a mí mismo que yo podría ganar, pero no tenía fe en mis Pokemon, había un entrenador llamado Gary, es mi gran rival de toda la vida, siempre era el mejor en los combates, pero me dije a mi mismo que aun día lo ganare, en las todas las rondas las ganaba, me sentía bien orgulloso que yo podría a llegar a enfrentarme con Gary, pero desgraciadamente no pude llegar a enfrentarlo.

No puedo creerlo, que Ash me contara todo sobre su vida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso perdiste una ronda?

- Si Dawn, perdí una ronda antes de enfrentarme con Gary

- ¿Con quién perdiste?

- Un entrenador llamado Ritchie, perdí por una estupidez

- ¿Una estupidez?

- Si, los dos teníamos los ultimos Pokemon, Ritchie tenía su Pikachu y yo tenía mi Charizard

- ¿Y porque perdiste?

- Porque mi Charizard se negó a pelear con su Pikachu

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo sé, fue estúpido mi Charizard no quiso pelear porque su Pikachu no tenía la altura para enfrentarse a mi Charizard por eso me descalificaron por eso.

- No puedo creerlo

- Yo tampoco, después de la liga, estaba solo con un gran vacío en el estómago, estaba bien deprimido, sentía que era mi fin como maestro Pokemon, pero una persona me animo, me ayudo a desaparecer esa depresión que tenía.

- ¿Quién era que te ayudo?

- Fue Misty, fue ella me animo, que ella creia podría llegar como maestro Pokemon, la liga Kanto no era el única liga también hay muchas ligas que puedo competir, la liga Johto, Hoenn y ahorita que estoy en la región Sinnoh, ¿sabes porque llegue hasta aquí? –Me pregunto y yo negué –Porque jamás me rendí, seguiré mi sueño como maestro Pokemon, he perdido algunas batallas hasta las ligas, pero aprendes algo nuevo y mejorar para que no vuelvas a equivocarte de nuevo.

- Ash…

- Lo que quiero decirte, es que jamás no te rindas sin darle todo de ti, y que si perdiste tu primer concurso, hay mucho más que puedas competir para hacerte fuerte y recolectar los listones para entrar el Gran Festival y ahí enseñarle lo que aprendiste todo este recorrido de la región Sinnoh.

- Gracias Ash –Llore y abrase a Ash fuerte

- De nada Dawn, no quiero que pierdas tu sueño por una derrota, sé que lo vas a lograr solo ten fe en ti misma –Me correspondió mi abrazo

- No te decepcionare Ash, te prometo darle todo mí y mis Pokemon

- Así se habla, bueno, sabes esta conversación me dio hambre vamos a comer –Se rio con la mano atrás de la nuca

- Está bien –Me sonríe y ese momento empecé a sentir cariño hacia el

Fin Flash Back

- Recuerdo ese día, que Ash me animo para que yo siguiera con mi sueño

- ¿Y no crees que deberías hacerlo lo mismo?

- ¿Qué Cosa?

- Animar a Ash, como él te animo a ti

- Sabes, tienes razón, Ash me ayudo animarme ahora me toca de animarlo, debo regresarlo el favor, gracias Ale –Corrí tras de Ash.

Ash POV

- Ash, es lo mejor que tenías, debes olvidarte de enfrentarte con Volkner, no estás en su nivel

No estás en su nivel…nivel…nivel… nivel…nivel

- Demonios, tiene razón no estoy en su altura, debí entrenar a mis Pokemon, pero no tiene caso, su Flygon derroto fácilmente a mi Buizel, soy patético, jamás estaré la altura de Volkner.

- Nunca digas jamás – Escuche una voz angelical, que yo solo lo reconocía, volteo estaba ahí sentada, me hace recordar una situación así

- Dawn… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me recuerda una situación que estuve

- No me respondiste a mi pregunta –Respondí seriamente

- Lo que debe hacer una amiga

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Apoyarte en los momentos difíciles

- Dawn…

- Si, por eso te dije que me recordaba que yo también estaba una situación así, cuando perdi mi primer concurso a principio estaba perdida, pensé que yo también sería patética en los concursos y en los entrenamientos al momento de rendirme, alguien estaba a mi lado y ese eras tu

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y empiezo a recordar lo sucedido

Flash Back

- Nunca digas jamás, Dawn

Fin Flash Back

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente

- Ahora es mi turno de animarte Ash, no quiero que estés en esa situación como la vez en la liga Kanto, como tu dijiste ''No te rindas sin darle todo de ti'' eso es lo que te hace fuerte Ash –La observe con sus hermosos ojos Azules – Que importa si pierdes una batalla Ash, puedes aprendes muchas cosas y mejorarla tus estrategias y utilizarlo en tus batallas. Por eso estoy aquí Ash.

Me tomo de las manos y me miraba con esos ojos que siempre me hipnotizaba

- Animarte porque soy tu amiga, quiero regresarte el favor ayudándote como tú me ayudaste a mi, a salir de esa tristeza –Apreté suavemente con mis manos con los suyos

- No Dawn, no eres mi amiga, eres mi mejor amiga, la mejor que he tenido.

- Tu también eres mi mejor amigo Ash

- ¿Mejor que Kenny? –Le dije con un tono de broma

- Hahaha, Claro que si Ash, mejor que Kenny

- Gracias Dawn

- De nada Ash, que te parece si nos vamos a comer, creo que esta conversación me dio hambre –Escuche su estómago rugir

- Hahaha, Claro Dawn

Nos levantamos, nos fuimos regresando al Centro Pokemon, ahora siento con confianza ella cree que puedo vencer a la liga de Sinnoh como yo lo creo que ella pueda ganar la Copa de Gran Festival.

-"Gracias Dawn, Por ser mi mejor amiga de la vida'' –Volteo para ver su cara, darle mis mejores sonrisa y ella me conrrespondio de la misma forma.


End file.
